Ligado a tu vida
by Cereza Prohibida
Summary: Estoy tan ligado a ti que, cualquier decisión que tome, no me puede apartar de tí. OneShot. HlxFl, MsxRv


**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:Ligado a tu vida:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **

Los pasos de Helio se hacían cada vez más rápidos, al igual que los de su amigo, Riven; pero había unos que poco a poco se iban cansando y no podía correr más...

-Espérenme-decía Musa parando el paso y apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas para descansar.

-No hay tiempo-le replicó Helio, mostrando lo apurado que estaba.

-Correr de Magix a FontanaRroja, por el bosque, no era parte del plan

-Pues tampoco lo era que se descompusieran las motonetas

-Por lo menos déjenme respirar

-¡Ya!...ustedes dos déjense de pelear-los cayó Riven

-Pero se me hace tarde...-replicó su amigo viendo aun a la chica tratando de acompasar su respiración.

-No sé porqué me metí con ustedes en esto ¿Saben?-masculló Musa, no lo suficientemente bajo para que no la escucharan.

-Pues estás dentro y no te sales-gruño Helio-...podrías decirle a Flora

-¡No es cierto!...tanto tiempo de amigos ¿Y aun desconfías de mi?

-¿Un secreto de esta magnitud?

-Tranquilo Helio...Musa es una tumba en los secretos-la defendió Riven

-Y corriendo-murmuró

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó el hada de la música enojada al escuchar al especialista de largo cabello negro, como el ébano, hablar por lo bajo.

-Nada, yo nada.-mientras volteaba a otro lado.

Musa lo vio con una mirada asesina y Riven le contestó con otra, tratándola de tranquilizar.

La chica trataba de comprender el estado de Helio...de acuerdo, las cosas en el día no habían salido del todo bien, pero ella tenía fé en que, para las seis de la tarde ya estarían de nuevo en FontanaRroja y cumplirían la misión...o más bien Helio cumpliría la suya.

-Bien, podemos seguir corriendo-comentó la joven antes de dar la última inhalación, profunda

-Gracias

Apenas iban a la mitad del camino...Helio tomó la delantera un par de veces y Musa solo paró una vez más...

Faltan cinco minutos para la seis-pensaba mientras miraba su reloj...tenía que llegar, lo que iba a hacer no iba a ser fácil temía que Flora le negara...pero él sentía que era el mejor momento, el mejor día y la mejor hora para pedirle la "descomunal petición".Por unos segundos pensaba que Musa le contaría todo a sus amigas, pero como la chica le había dicho"tanto tiempo de amigos ¿Y aun desconfías de mí?"...realmente no era falta de confianza en ella, si no, falta de confianza en si mismo.

Él comenzaba a cansarse, también; pero en cuanto recordaba a Flora su mundo se volvía menos agitado: Aquel cabello que caía en cascada, aquella pigmentación acaramelada, su sonrojes al decirle lo hermosa que era, las esmeraldas que tenía como ojos, su embriagante aroma a durazno, una cintura bien acentuada, aquella sonrisa tan frágil y delicada, unas largas piernas, una piel inigualable y por último, pero no para él menos importante, ese carácter, aquella alma, se había enamorado de un ángel y quería que fuese suyo por el resto de su vida...de nadie más...solo de él..Tenerla en sus brazos y jamás soltarla; tenerla en sus labios para nunca terminar el beso mas puro e inocente del mundo...La sencillez que irradiaba ella, provocaba que cayera rendido a sus pies.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron al destino; subieron las escaleras a toda prisa y en cuanto pusieron un pie el patio superior Sí, justo a tiempo, Flora esperaba recargada en el barandal del patio. Helio se vio de pies a cabeza...

-Riven¿La entretienes?

-¿Disculpa?

-No me voy a ver bien presentado ante Flora después de correr media hora.

-Si te cambias la cara todo se soluciona-murmuró Musa. Helio le devolvió la mirada asesina que ella le había dado hace unos minutos y ella rió nerviosa-Tranquilo, era broma

-Prometo no tardarme

-De acuerdo-contestó Riven fastidiado por verlos pelear tan seguido. Sus peleas con Musa no era tan frecuentes pero ella se había echo muy cómplice de Helio y a cada rato se decían de todo, pero nunca echando de lado su amistad.

El joven especialista de marchó a paso apresurado a el departamento para alistarse.

Musa supuso que tendría prohibido acercarse a Flora y se quedó parada. Riven no se movió, quería estar con esa hada, con el hada que le quitaba sus malos humores y sus defectos...La observaba siempre a escondidas, no importaba que fueran novios, confidentes y aliados, aún así él sentía placer al verla en "secreto", al observarla y perderse en sus pensamientos...La quería para él, en sus brazos, mas junto a él que lo normal...Su voz, lo hacía feliz; sus pasos de baile lo enloquecían, su caminar lo hipnotizaba; la delicadeza de su cuerpo al tenerla en brazos lo hacía temblar; el beso que compartían cada vez, le provocaba pasión; sus ojos era un mar de recuerdos tranquilos, su apoyo la convertía en la amiga incondicional, sus reproches le daban risa, sus enojos y furias lo hacían reírse, sus gestos le devolvían la infancia, la veía como una niña y una mujer, sus inseguridades, las frasecillas que decía cuando luchaba...no era obsesión, simplemente la quería como era, incondicionalmente. Ella lo trataba igual, con amor...se habían dicho te amo hace tiempo...en tercer año...

**---------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------- **

**En la biblioteca de FontanaRroja... **

**-**¿Ves? Aquí dice que los dragones comen hojas verdes.-decía la chica mientras señalaba un grueso libro azul con letras doradas, hacia su compañero.

-¿Cómo iba yo a saber eso?

-Te dije, hasta te expliqué que Palladium me lo aseguraba, y me ignoraste.

-No creía que tuvieras la razón

-¿Me estas diciendo torpe?

-Oh, no. Jamás me atrevería-mientras se levantaba de su silla (lado opuesto al de Musa) y se acercaba a ella, la chica fué alejándose de él y su mirada coqueta, hasta que dió en el respaldo de la silla y él con sus manos apoyadas en la mesa. La respiración de ambos se combinaba, debido a la cercanía y el solo susurró-Perdón-

-Musa lo miró confundida y extrañada. Él se volvió a sentar en su lugar.-Uhum ¿Riven pidiéndome perdón¿quién eres y que le hiciste a mi novio?

-Jajaja, que graciosa. Cuesta aceptar varias cosas, pero al fin y al cabo ya me acostumbre a aceptar tantas verdades contigo

-¿Así¿Cómo que yo tengo razón y tú no?

-No...Como que te amo

-¿Mande?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa en los labios y buscando su mirada

El conectó los ojos con ella y sin darse cuenta, se comenzaron al levantar, nuevamente, para apoyar sus manos en la mesa, tener unos escasos centímetros de cercanía

-**Te amo** ¿Algún problema¿O piensas decirme que también en esto me equivoco?

_¡Qué difícil era decirle algo tan cierto! _

-Te amo. –convino ella, para luego darle un inesperado beso apasionado, Riven sonrojó y deseó abrazarla, pero la mesa estorbaba, así que, simplemente disfrutó aquellos labios.

**----------------------------------Fin del Flash Back------------------------------------------------ **

Helio salió nuevamente al patio, con su camisa roja, pantalón negro igual que sus zapatos, el pelo recogido como de costumbre y una rosa en la mano. Pudo notar que su amigos se habían quedado coqueteándose mutuamente como un par de adolescentes y para nada distrajeron a Flora...por suerte solo se había tardado diez minutos(LA PREGUNTA DEL MILLÓN¿Qué harán los hombres para salir tan guapos en diez minutos?...si ustedes saben dígannoslo a nosotras las mujeres, jajaja)

El joven especialista la miraba de pies a cabeza mientras se acercaba a ella, sin que esta lo notara. Flora traía puesta una delgada blusa verde limón, de tirantes, y una blusa rosa, arriba de la rodilla; además de sus tacones, que si no fuese por ellos, Helio sería bastante alto para ella.

El jovenzuelo la saludo y le ofreció la enorme rosa roja, esta devolvió el saludo y le sonrió frágilmente, pero igual de hermosa que siempre. La cercanía entre ambos cuerpos era ingeniosa, como para que los suaves aromas se revolvieran en el aire, provocando una extraña sensación de bienestar en los estudiantes.

-Flora, yo te quiero pedir algo muy importante...-comenzó, después de unos cuantos minutos de conversación.

-¿Qué es, Helio?-preguntó la chica sin que por su mente pasara la propuesta.

El chico sacó una pequeña cajita negra de su bolsillo y mientras la abría ante la vista de su novia, la miraba a los ojos y le decía.-¿Te casas conmigo?

Flora sintió como si una cubeta de agua helada le cayera y no mostró nerviosismo, simplemente pena...-Helio, yo no creo que pueda.

-¿Disculpa? Flora ¿Que nos impide casarnos?, yo te amo y sé que tú me amas.-algo lo hacía alterarse, algo le provocaba que el corazón sintiese un vuelco. Aquella respuesta le daba miedo...

-Lo sé y jamás pondría a duda eso, pero...

-Nos graduaremos en seis meses.-interrumpió, deseando cubrir todas sus inseguridades y dudas.

-Yo, Helio-el chico comenzaba a sentir todo el peso del mundo en sus hombros, y sus ojos expresaban temor y tensión a la ves-No...lo siento-mientras agachaba la cabeza

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio, el romántico ambiente se había esfumado con las palabras de el hada de la tierra.

-"_No es posible¿Porqué no?...si tanto me amas ¿Qué nos impide unirnos en matrimonio?-_Dime que es una broma...

Flora solo negó la cabeza, todavía gacha.

-¿Tienes alguna explicación por la cual no quieres estar conmigo?

-Te amo...

-¿Entonces?

-¡No me dejaste terminar!..lo que te quiero decir es que...

-Flora, SI ME AMARAS TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO-volvió a interrumpir, y elevando la voz.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?...¡¡¡SI TÚ ME AMARAS, RESPETARÍAS MI DESICIÓN!!!-concluyó la chica enojada para después irse corriendo, aparentemente indignada.

Flora pasó por el lado de Musa y Riven, luego le siguió Helio, y el hada de la música intentó ir por detrás de ellos para entender que ocurría, pero Riven la jaló de la muñeca...

-Necesito saber que sucedió

-Musa, no me interesa por el momento lo que les suceda. Yo...tenía planeado desde hace meses pedirte algo

-¿Mande?-cuestionó ella soltándose y poniéndose enfrente de él.

El joven, aún ignorando lo que sucedía con su mejor amigo, condujo a su hada por los pasillos, se detuvo en uno que tenía una gigantesca ventana, la cual permitía observar el atardecer a los lejos; el Sol ocultándose detrás de unos árboles de diferentes tipos y dando una hermosa vista.

-Riven, no quiero que bromees, me tengo que ir y no sé que le pasó a Flora-mientras caminaba hacia la salida del pasillo

El chico reaccionó y la recargó sobre la pared y puso sus manos en la fina cintura de la chica, haciendo que sus nervios se acrecentaran aún más.

-¿Porqué te ibas?-cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo, lo siento, pero...

-Shh-mientras colocaba su dedo índice en la boca de la joven y continuó diciendo-por primera vez olvídate de lo que le pase a los demás...quiero estar contigo y no solo ahora, si no por siempre. Tú me cambiaste de la mejor manera y sin ti no se que haría...

Musa nunca lo había oído decir tan sensibles palabras juntas, pero sabía que todo lo que le decía era sinceridad pura.

-Riven, yo...-estaba tan extrañada, no tenía mucha idea de que sucedía en al cabeza de su especialista-te amo. Lo sabes.

-Si, Musa... ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? Quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo.

El especialista sentía calma, por fin en su alma, al decir todo lo que quería expresar. No le importaba que tan cursi sonara; era lo que sentía e incluso había ocupado horas enteras en practicar para darle a conocer algo así de importante. Su mirada y la de ella estaban unidas, la de él demostraba esperanzas y la de ella nerviosismo; no sabía que decir, que pensar.

Sus ojos azul brillaban como nunca, gracias a los ya débiles rayos de Sol que la ventana permitía acceso; su piel blanca como la nieve, con las mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios entreabiertos, dejando ver sus aperlados dientes. La respiración era profunda y sus manos eran recargadas dócilmente en el pecho de Riven.

El chico solo esperaba el sí y cada segundo le parecía una eternidad, comenzaba a sentir miedo, pero su padre le había recalcado en una charla lejana, que las mujeres siempre tardan, inclusive en asuntos de gran relevancia.

La mente de Musa era un torbellino de ideas, sentía nervios, abría su boca para decir algo, pero su cerebro no daba la orden de emitir sonido alguno; mordió su labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo, cosa que agrado notablemente a Riven ya que le sonrió...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Flora corría a toda velocidad por el bosque, para ir directo a Alfea. Su mente solo recalcaba las frágiles palabras de Helio "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Su corazón latía rápidamente... ¿Cómo pudo decirle que no sin explicación coherente? Según ella, no había vuelta atrás y por dentro quería explotar, llorar, sonreír, gritar y sentirse aliviada; todo a la vez.

Ella no esperaba la petición de nupcias y esto le alteraba los nervios...Había aceptado la invitación de su novio, por el hecho de que le tenía que dar una noticia muy importante. Flora había sido llamada desde Linphea, su planeta, para ayudar notablemente a la ecología de este...La misión podía tardar años y tenía tatuada en su cabeza que Helio, en cuanto pusiera un pie afuera de FontanaRroja, sería reclutado junto con Sky y Riven a la mejor compañía de domadores de dragones...no podía romperle los sueños y metas a su amado por sus esperanzas ecologistas. Por más estúpido que sonara aquello...

Después de unos cuantos minutos dejó de escuchar fuertes pisadas que la seguían; lo que restaba de recorrido, lo dió lentamente, cavilando acerca de las próximas decisiones.

Por el momento Helio dejó de correr tras ella. Sentía el alma un hielo, que carbonizaba su interior, enfriaba sus sentidos y congelaba sus sentimientos hacia cualquier criatura viviente. Necesitaba estar solo y fué a la orilla de Roca Luz, pero hasta el agua le recordaba a Flora y optó por caminar hasta FontanaRroja con un pesado paso.

No quería descargar ira ni tensión, si no, más bien, olvidar su humillación y vacío.

Ese mismo día, después de solicitarle su mano, él pensaba hablarle sobre una interesante propuesta, llegada a sus manos. Esta trataba de ser reclutado al mejor centro de dragones y especialistas de la dimensión mágica...cosa que pensaba rechazar...pues había sido invitado a Linphea a salvar el medio ambiente y le hubiese gustado llevar consigo a Flora. Ninguno sabía que el otro había sido también llamado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Las piernas de la chica comenzaban a temblar y sus mejillas poco a poco iban tornándose más y más rojas. Esto es lo que el hada pensaba mientras no emitía sonido alguno:"_Musa habla, te ves muy tonta así paradota. Si tan solo supieras que decir...No importa que él se tenga que ir por temporadas a ese centro del que tanto me habla. Sería su trabajo, a pesar de que se ausentaría unas cuantas semanas. Yo sería la cantante más famosa de Melody...Si quiero, pero todo es tan confuso y estoy aquí paradota como una tonta, sin decir nada, abriendo mi boca para emitir palabras, palabras que no tienen sonido...Me veo tan estúpida...¿Cómo fué que se llegó a fijar en mí, mas que como una novia? Él quiere casarse conmigo; con un pálido fideo de coletas negras. Ambos crearíamos una familia..¡Oh, jamás pensé en eso!(_La chica se sentía derretir, con una sonrisa interna)_.¡Habla Musa!¿pero qué digo?..._—¡Lo siento, me tengo que ir!-mientras lo empujaba y salía corriendo a toda velocidad..._"Oh que vergüenza, ah de creer que soy una tonta, no sabía que decirle y ahora me esta persiguiendo, no soporto saber que corre más rápido que yo...Y definitivamente fue bastante estúpido correr". _

Musa tomó un atajo y un camino distinto al usual, de salida. Abriendo rumbo al jardín de FontanaRroja.

Riven la buscó y no la encontró, le llamó al celular y no contestaba ¡¿Qué había salido mal?!

Fué directo a el departamento y entró a su habitación, compartida con Helio. Estaba enojado, sobre todo con sigo mismo. Se recostó en su fría cama y, comenzó a tratar de descifrar cada mirada y gesto de Musa hace unos minutos...Por un momento tuvo el cruel pensamiento de que seguramente había sido cambiado por alguien mejor, al igual que su propia madre lo había hecho con él. Pero negó la cabeza violentamente y continuó vagando en los caminos de su conciencia.

Una intensa corriente de aire frío se metió por la ventana abierta y erizó su piel. Deseó sentir a Musa, en ves de esta frío que lo inundaba de pies a cabeza...hasta el alma...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

La Luna comenzaba a visualizarse en el manto negro de la noche, junto con un grupo de estrellas y un par de constelaciones. Helio no quería volver al mundo real. Era relativamente feliz acostado sobre el pasto del jardín de su escuela, observando el firmamento y contando los astros de luz, tal como solía hacerlo de pequeño."_Como me gustaría compartir con Flora estos momentos..." _

Había cierta necesidad de hablar con él...¿Cómo decirle que no podían estar juntos por sus sueños, si él también lo era? La misma corriente de aire , que traía el sur de Magix, le dió un leve escalofrío y decidió cerrar su balcón, pero no antes de ver las hermosas estrellas que el cielo oscuro le brindaba aquella noche de invierno..._"Cuando amas, se sacrifica todo, pero ¿Cómo dejar a mi planeta abandonado con la deforestación? Tengo que elegir entre un hombre, a salvar la vida de miles de especimenes ¡Es casi lo mismo!, sin ambos no puedo vivir..." _

--------------------------------------------------s-------------------------------------------------------

Musa llegó alterada a su habitación:

-Tecna, no es posible que mi día sea así...sé que él me odia lo sé-cerrando la puerta tras ella, despojándose de la bufanda que llevaba puesta y sin voltear a ver quien la escuchaba, con la idea de que era su fiel amiga.-No puedo creerlo, me vi tan...

-Musa..-dijo una apacible voz masculina detrás de él, sentado en la cama de su compañera de cuarto.

El hada, se espantó y giró para confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas-¡Timmy!...Yo, no sabía que estabas aquí y creí que Tecna...bueno, tú me comprendes ¿No?

-No te preocupes...ella fué al departamento de Layla por algo que olvidó...

-Oh, yo, será mejor que me valla...no quise interrumpir y...

-Riven ¿Cierto?

silencio +

-¿Tú como lo sabes?... ¿O es obvio?

-Supongo que ya te preguntó

-Alto. Tú sabías que él me iba a preguntar si yo...-a la vez que caminaba a su dirección y se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

-Musa, él lo planeó desde meses atrás-interrumpió el chico de gafas.-¿Qué respondiste?

-Lo peor del caso, Timmy, fué que no pude responder.

-¿Qué? Pero, pero ¿Porqué?-preguntó incrédulamente

-Tuve nervios y él se veía tan...seguro

-¿Seguro?, por favor, te juraría que el ensayaba todos los días como preguntártelo

-No exageres...-afirmó la chica nerviosa y agachando la cabeza, jugando nerviosamente, con sus dedos.

-Es enserio...

Musa no soportó el peso que sentía..._"Le dije prácticamente un NO¿Cómo pude irme sin razón alguna?... pero no podía creerlo; fácilmente eh soñado con aquel momento en miles de ocasiones..." _

_-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Los días de aquella semana fueron pasando y llegó al día en el que las vacaciones de invierno comenzaban...Musa y Layla se quedaron en Alfea, debido a que el padre de Musa saldría por un viaje de negocios, y su morena amiga la acompañaría ahí; las pixies habían ido a su aldea.

Nevaba y no paraba, la ciudad de Magix estaba casi vacía..._"Seguramente todos fueron a buscar Sol...yo también lo haría pero lo único que planeo encontrar es un CD" _...

Sus manos, resguardándose del extremo frío en los bolsillos de su chaqueta blanca; los pies, arrastrándolos, haciendo un leve bulto de nieve al rededor de ellos; las mejillas sonrojadas por la intensa helada, y sus ojos azules expresando calma: Sea como sea tenía que continuar su vida; sabía que tarde o temprano vería a Riven y solucionarían el problema...o quizás no.

El caminar , sola, por la calle desierta no la animaba mucho realmente.

Su vista paró por un mostrador empañado...con la manga de su chaqueta limpió un pequeño círculo...el suficientemente grande para permitirle ver que había en el interior de la tienda:

-¡Oh, por las nereidas del mar!,-sus ojos se topaban con quien menos quería y más necesitaba- Riven está con alguien...pero ¿Quién?...bueno, quizás solo le esta preguntando algo...-la chica apretó los puños después de unos segundos...definitivamente no le estaba preguntando algo...la joven alta, delgada, cabello púrpura recogido dócilmente en una coleta...se estaba "aferrando" al brazo de SU Riven...-Increíble que me olvides tan pronto, que decepción...-murmuró para sí misma.

Por instinto, el especialista miró por encima de su hombro...su vista dió a parar a la ventana del mostrador, sus ojos se abrieron al captar a SU Musa parada viéndolo perpleja (ya no estaba recargada en la ventana, solo ahí de pie, observando incrédula, la "escenita")...Se alarmo, no podía ni pensar en que SU hada creyera otra cosa que no fuese la realidad respecto a la joven de 16 años pegada a él.

Musa lo vio aparentando indiferencia y siguió caminando...

-Mel, suéltame

-¿Qué?¿Porqué...tengo mucho frío...

-¿Y a mí qué?

-Oh, vamos primito

-Vuelvo en 5 minutos-apartándola de él

-¿Estas loco?, no me puedes dejar en una ciudad desconocida...

-No te pienso dejar, solamente quédate aquí

-Déjame ir-tomándolo nuevamente del brazo

-No-le lanzó una mirada directa

-No te tardes-desanimada

Riven salió de la tienda, observó hacia ambos lados y a lo lejos se veía una escuálida chica con pantalones a la cadera y chamarra blanca, además, esas dos coletas eran inconfundibles...

Corrió hasta ella y la tomó desprevenida, por el hombro, provocando que ésta girara rápidamente sobre sus talones y su mirada se tranquilizara al toparse con los violetas ojos del joven especialista...

-¿A dónde ibas?

-¿Disculpa?

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Mejor vete con tú nueva novia-mientras forcejeaba con su agresor...con tal de que la soltara.

-¿Novia?

-No seas tan cínico

-¿Tú crees que te cambiaría? (¡Qué lindo Riven diciendo eso...yo si quiero uno igual!)

-Yo los vi, no mientas

-¿Te eh mentido alguna vez?

El hada agacho la cabeza; su corazón le gritaba que lo perdonara y charlaran de la boda, mientras que su cabeza le susurraba en un hilo de voz "Déjalo"...

-Confía en mí como siempre lo has hecho-le habló él claramente, sujetando la barbilla y volviendo a subir el rostro de la chica.

Mutuamente se estaban perdiendo en miradas; todo estaba debatiéndose y el tema del compromiso los tenía con un nudo en la garganta..."_¿Qué te hizo hacer decirme un no?¿Qué no confías en que te amo?"...-_Musa, soy quisquillo, mal humorado, orgulloso y competitivo, pero jamás mentiroso y mucho menos contigo

-¿Quién es ella?

-Mi prima... ¿Crees que te suplantaría así de fácil después del bateo que me diste?

-¿Tu prima?...Espera un momento ¿Cuál bateo?

-¿Cuál?...Oh, por las nereidas del mar. Musa, me dijiste prácticamente un no...¿y sabes algo? Solamente quiero escucharte decir que regresaras...que regresaras conmigo (la frase la saqué del penúltimo capitulo de la segunda temporada de Winx)

-Riven, yo...yo no podía contestarte...¿Crees que es algo fácil?

-No, pero supuse que estarías bien al responderme

-Yo...

-Sabes...-no articulaba lo que planeaba decir...estaba hipnotizado por aquellos ojos azul mar y por su mano sujetada a la suya...ya no era del hombro donde la tomaba. Sus ojos irradiaban inocencia, credibilidad ante él, pureza, sinceridad, confianza, ternura y podía seguir pensando en más virtudes de ella, pero...

-¿Te gustaría charlar?-Musa rompió el silencio entre ambos

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**En Linphea... **

En toda la manzana no había una casa más hermosa que la de nuestra querida Flora...La chica se había quedado sola y, frente al fuego de la chimenea meditaba sobre todo lo que le había sucedido en estos últimos días. Sus padres estaba más que contentos que su pequeña sirviera a la patria y, ahora, que la hada de la tierra le había comentado a su familia acerca de la propuesta de Helio...las cosas se complicaron, simple y sencillamente no deseaban que su adorada hija estuviese con alguien denominado "Egoísta" frente a los ojos del padre, madre y hermana de la joven castaña...(asunto que luego debatiría el hada.)

El timbre de la casa sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos y sin más remedio se levantó a atender con la ilusión de que Helio estuviese detrás de la puerta metálica principal, pero no...Solo era un paquete para la señora de la casa y por el momento no le correspondía ese papel...

Con el pesado paquete entre sus brazos, caminó hacía el interior de la casa para depositarlo en la mesa del comedor.

Ding-dong + (sonido de timbre)

-Mmm-gimió algo aburrida- seguramente al cartero se le olvidó entregar algo

En el momento que sus manos se posaban en el frío metal, por su cabeza rondaba de nuevo, la imagen de Helio detrás de esta...pero¡Al cartero se le tenía que haber olvidado entregar una carta!

Ahora la chica no despidió con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta muy desanimada. Aunque:

-¿Será que me escribió?-dió vuelta al sobre rojo y...era del novio de su hermana.-uhum...

Después de unos minutos...

Ding-dong +

El hada se levantó exasperada y abrió la puerta:

-¿Qué mas se le olvidó?¿Se puede sab...-su rostro comenzó a tomar un tono rojizo debido a la vergüenza- ...¡Helio!¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo, Ehem...nada. Es decir, vine a verte...-sosteniendo dos carpetas en sus enguantadas manos

-Oh...pasa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**En el nevado parque principal de Magix... **

-...Realmente no fué que no quisiese, Riven-caminando junto a él.

-¿Entonces?

-Tuve nervios. Y Tú estabas tan seguro, que temí que pensaras lo torpe que soy

-¿Nervios, seguro, torpe? Vamos Musa, por dentro yo estaba igual que tú...créeme

-Riven...yo, no es que no quiera...sé que si tú y yo nos casamos vamos a estar separados durante mucho tiempo, pero al fin y al cabo...nos tendremos mutuamente.

-También pensé en eso...tú serás una reconocida cantante y yo el mejor domador de dragones...pero quiero estar a tu lado

_"Si quiere estar conmigo...seguramente pensó en tanta cosas antes de"-_¿Estás seguro que soy la indicada?-se atrevió la chica

-Pensé eso todos los días desde que te conocí y la respuesta siempre ha estado intacta

-¿Cuál es la respuesta?

-Si ¿Qué más podría ser, Musa?

-Jeje...siempre has estado conmigo Riven... y si me volvieras a preguntar si tú y yo...

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-interrumpió el joven especialista viéndola de reojo con una sonrisa coqueta

El hada de la música sonrió y lanzó sus manos a la nuca del joven para abrazarlo. Ambos divertidos, sintieron el calor mutuo. Momentos después se besaron casi por inercia, la cercanía fue más la razón...un beso tibio, cálido...luego le dijo:

-Sí, y si me lo preguntaran mil veces más, la respuesta sería la misma.

El chico sonrió. La cargó en brazos para besarla...y hacerla enojar... y así, decirle en esa tierna unión lo mucho que la quería y deseaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**De vuelta a la casa de Flora...en la sala: **

-¿Todo bien?

-No...Flora, me dijiste que no y no me diste explicación...Admito que te debí respetar, pero realmente quiero estar contigo...no es que crea que no me ames, pero me siento tan confundido con el hecho de pensar que...

-Helio, para...sé que tu me amas...Acepto tus disculpas, te entiendo; pero te dije que no, porque tú te irás a cumplir tus sueños como ex alumno de FontanaRroja y yo me quedaré aquí

-¿Quién te dijo que yo me quedaría con un sueño tan pequeño?...si te lo dijeron es mentira; si tú sacaste la respuesta, estas equivocada: Me llamaron de este, tu planeta; quieren incluirme en una misión ecológica y me hubiera gustado estar contigo toda mi vida aquí

-Yo, yo...-_increíble_-también fui llamada a esa misión de la que hablas...No quería romper tus sueños ni alejarte de Magix; tampoco quería defraudar a mi planeta. Estaba tan debatida, Helio...

-¿Lo hiciste por mí?

La joven asintió levemente, con la cabeza gacha.

-Mi mayor sueño eres tú y donde sea pienso estar contigo...estoy más que ligado a tu vida...si es que hay más...

El hada de la tierra subió su cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, logrando apreciar lo bello que se veía el fino rostro de Helio con la luz de las llamas de la chimenea, presentes en la habitación

El joven especialista tomó entre sus manos la carpeta del centro de dragones y sin pensarlo la echó al fuego...Nuevamente se vieron a los ojos y se juraron amor eterno, uniéndose en una tierno, adorable y apasionado beso. Sintiendo el calor mutuo de los cuerpos, y de las danzantes llamas de fuego de la chimenea; pensando que nunca más estarían separados...fuesen como fuesen las cosas: siempre estarían ligados...

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Fin-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- **

**Mil gracias por leer...la verdad espero les haya gustado...puse un poco de Flora y Helio, dirigiéndome especialmente a los fanáticos de la pareja FxH...Pero no olvide a mis favoritos..jeje: MxR **

**En fin, dejen reviews!!**

_Posdata: no me pregunten por la prima de Riven. al fin y al cabo la encontraron y pss...ya ven como nos ponemos las mujeres..muajajaja _

__

**Cuídense...Mil suertes y chao!! **3


End file.
